The Emperor who Listened
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: She spoke with her heart and the Emperor listened. If only he had listened to her a moment earlier. One shot.


_The Emperor Who Listened_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: Thanks to <em>Kaiser dude_ for the beta read and edit as always! A one shot!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

He did not know what to make of the girl that just stepped into the Student Council office. She was a brunette, her hair tied up in a neat ponytail behind her while wearing the same old Gekkoukan High School uniform that with her in it, somehow managed to make her look less than ordinary.

Her crimson eyes peered out of her pale face, putting emphasis on those striking eyes while her skin, snow white in colour seemingly reflecting her untainted and pure heart.

That was his first impression of Arisato Minako, the newest member of the Student council that was chaired by Kirijo Mitsuru.

..

He had been skeptical at first on the individual that Kirijo-san recommended to join the Student Council. The student council president won by a landslide and she walked the talk and did her job well perfectly even and in such an efficient and just way that it made him, Odagiri Hidetoshi unable to find fault in her.

Of course he would be interested in the girl that had caught Kirijo-san's eyes and even recommended her to join the council.

He was just surprised that the person she picked would be the transfer student, Arisato.

As a transfer student, she was of course the talk of the school and from the juicy tidbits that he gathered while helming the head of the disciplinary committee, he deduced that girl was a decent girl overall.

There had been nothing but positive statements coming from the volleyball team that she was part of, she got along well with the students in her class and was popular with the boys as she was friendly and very pretty to boot.

It was not uncommon for girls of her type to be loathed by girls but that was simply not the case as she hit it off with Takeba Yukari as well as her mates in the volleyball and tennis members as well.

..

The latter of her being pretty was irrelevant as he stood up and offered a hand to the girl, who looked politely back at him before taking it and shaking his hand firmly in return.

'I'll be expecting a lot out of you.'

Hai~ I hope to do my best as well.'

She shook back firmly and tightly and Hidetoshi grinned as a form of reply. That was a good sign, she was apparently a very confident person and he sat down back on his seat as Kirijo-san started and returned to chairing the meeting once again.

In the end, she would be assigned to work under him, as part of the disciplinary committee as well and he smiled in satisfaction. If anything, it would be nice to have someone fresh working with him and not harping on his back.

It was not that he disliked the others who worked with him, they are too lenient and easy going to make the harsh and right decisions in life.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Rules are the rules. They have to be obeyed... don't you agree, Arisato-san?'

He was not at all surprised to see her hanging back after the meeting, asking if there was anything she could help with.

She looked like a diligent sort and that kind of people was rare in the council.

With her help the two of them sorted out the paper work in record time.

He had decided to get her a drink to offer his thanks, and he was quite amused to know that she drank coffee, black and without sugar just like him.

He would have imagined that a girl as bubbly and energetic like her would drink milk tea but apparently that was his misconception as she remarked that she does enjoy it.

'I blame it on a friend of mine... he loves black coffee... and I've fallen in love with Chagall's Pheromone Coffee. It's really heavenly.'

She smiled happily at him and he found himself confused as to why he was able to hold a conversation with someone for so long without it being work related.

Perhaps she was simply a good conversationalist as well as a good listener as although the conversation eventually went back to issues about the Disciplinary Committee; Hidetoshi found her nodding in agreement to his words when others would have excused themselves by now.

..

'If you see one of your friends breaking the rules, would you punish them? Or would you let them off because they are your friends?'

He asked absent-mindedly as they made their way to the gate and he was pleasantly surprised and glad as she replied without hesitation.

'I'll tell them that they were breaking the rules... and I'll punish them myself... perhaps a little leniently.'

She stuck out her tongue to endear himself to Hidetoshi and he found himself letting that one slide this time. Ordinarily he'll lecture her about being biased but she was in the minority in punishing her friends anyway.

But he didn't think that she'll do that and he realized that regardless of whether she really did that or not, the fact was that she had considered it and it was the thought that counted.

'In life there are strong people and there are weak people. Now, Arisato-san, I'm not saying that you are weak... but I don't think you'll be the sort of person to punish people.'

He spoke aloud, telling her what he thought of her. Hidetoshi was never a discreet person, one can say he was brusque and to the point and in doing so, he rubbed many people in the wrong way.

Despite all this flaws, he remained stubbornly convinced that his way was right and thus he was surprised when Minako smiled gently back at him.

'I guess so, Odagiri-san... but I'll do my best to help you nonetheless.'

He told himself that he was happy that he had assistance in his quest and it was not her smile that made him smile back in return.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'I have an announcement to make.'

It had been a few weeks since she joined the student council and after giving his ultimatum for the culprits who had been smoking in the restrooms, he was not too surprised to see her waiting for him after the meeting was over.

He was used to exchanging harsh words with his fellow colleagues, some of them unable to comprehend why he was taking such a hard stance on this incident.

It was not just about the rules being broken; they were under-aged smokers as well! But the truth was that there was an underlying reason for him being so persistent and insistent in searching for the culprit, something he did not mention to any one else, not even Kirijo-san.

Kirijo-san did not comment on the incident or know why he was putting so much effort into it and he was grateful for the amount of trust and freedom he was given by Kirijo-san.

But he found himself surprised as to why he decided to speak of his values to the girl, Arisato as she waked with him towards the gates. Usually he would never have spent time on others, much less someone who was his subordinate.

She did not even pose a single question to him as he told her of his conviction on the rules and his obsession for power.

He would have expected any other girl to find him odd but apparently not her as she accepted his words with a smile and a simple nod.

What was the saying? That girls loved the dangerous men? He did not think that she could be so patient or so understanding to him because of his looks or for his actions.

He was not popular, unlike the girl beside him and he was definitely not a very kind person who would have done her a good deed.

Her crimson eyes looked back at him in anticipation as they reached the gates, their shadows joining together as one under the evening sun.

But he was really glad to have her attention on him, even for just a while as he said his good bye.

..

'Hidetoshi-san.'

She called out his name suddenly and courtesy made him admit that he was both surprised and glad that she was being less formal with him for a change.

'Thank you for telling me about yourself. It is alright to call you Hidetoshi-san? It's alright to call me Minako-san... we'll be working together for quite a while and it's... awkward to call other so formally... that's what I think anyway.'

She looked embarrassed, a faint blush on her face as she tucked her hands behind her body, drawing circles with one foot to mask her awkwardness and he chuckled softly.

How long has it been since he last laughed and he nodded in reply to her. The sound was foreign but he was happy to know that he didn't lose everything in his quest for more power.

'Thank you, Hidetoshi-san~ well then, I'll see you in the next meeting.'

Bowing to him, she ran off from the school gates before he could say a word and he wondered what made him feel a little disappointed at that.

..

She would surely have company but the more jarring thought he had was that he actually wanted to ask if she would be willing to hang out and listen to him talk for a little while more.

It was the first time in a long time that he felt a little lost after school. Ordinarily, he'd head back home to finish up his homework, perhaps get back to his reading or to start studying for the exams.

Shrugging it off, he decided to head back home nonetheless and that was the first time in a long while that he fell asleep before 11pm, dozing off while his dreams were filled with sunshine and flowers, the warmth that he felt from her smile.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'You're so unreasonable! Get off my back!'

His interrogation in public was not working well and he was actually getting quite frustrated at the suspect's denial and his refusal to cooperate with him.

Yes, he was using strong arm tactics but that did not mean that he should be ignored totally and Hidetoshi reached out to grab the boy's shoulders to stop him from escaping.

'I know it's from you... if you confess now I will put in a good word for you.'

He tried to negotiate, ignoring the terrible looks he was getting by accusing the suspect in public.

'I told you, just scram! You're making a huge mistake.'

Growling in anger, the student looked like an injured animal, cornered by him and ready to sprint.

However he did not come this far in his pursuit to be cowed by someone like him and he did not relent, crossing his arms to show that he was no budging.

'Why you...'

..

It was not that he did not see his attempts to attack him, but he was momentarily distracted by the brunette that was squeezing her way through the crowd towards him. She was obviously trying to reach him to help and he faltered for a moment.

Although he was confident that he would be able to stand up to him, he did not wish to see the girl hurt and as a result and he took a punch straight in the jaw, making him drop to the floor in the pain while the other guy took off after flooring him.

..

'Hidetoshi-san!'

Running to help him out, he winced slightly but he grinned nonetheless at the girl to show that he was fine.

But that did not stop her from making him lean on her slightly as she helped him to a corner to rest.

The crowd has long since dispersed, shooting dirty looks at the two of them and Hidetoshi was upset at the fact that Arisato's reputation might have taken a hit due to him as well.

There had been unfavourable rumours circulating around school about Arisato, most likely due to her close proximity and familiarity to Saneda-san, the most popular guy in school and they were gossiping that she was a loose girl.

At least, that was one of the more 'endearing' terms that they call her in private.

Hidetoshi knew that it was partly due to her inability to say no as well as her ability to get along with everyone that made others think of her in that way.

Besides being seen with Sanada-san, Iori Junpei was frequently with her as well.

Most disturbing of all was that there had been sightings of her with a younger boy, eating out late at night in the Iwadotai Strip malls.

..

..

Hearing whispers from the dispersing crowd that described her in a negative light, Hidetoshi slowly eased himself off her.

'I'm fine, Arisato.'

Calling her formally to show that he did not appreciate the close contact, a part of him died that day when he saw how hurt the girl was, looking down a little awkwardly before looking up to meet his eyes again.

He gritted his teeth and told her that he'll be fine, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach when he saw traces of tears forming near the girl's eyes.

'I-I'm sorry for not being here sooner... I, I wanted to-'

He cut her off before she could say more, unwilling to listen as he was afraid he might get too attached to the girl in front of him.

'It's alright, I'm sure it was him... It'll just be a matter of time before he confesses.'

He grinned to show that he was fine again and although that did placate the girl slightly, he was certain that was not the end of it.

Her crimson eyes were stubborn, daring him to shrug her off and eventually he was pulled into the infirmary to get some cream for that bruise.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

When he heard that she was a suspect, he was horrified and he dismissed that idea immediately in front of the higher authority that dared to even suggest that to him.

He knew he needed that person's help, but the image of her crying made it impossible for him to agree.

Although it was he who suggested that girls could be in the restrooms for questionable acts, he did not mean to hint or to suggest that THIS girl was involved.

In fact, he had to apologize to her for it after the meeting as she seemed a little upset at that.

_'I'm sorry, sometimes I do not think before I speak.'_

It was a long time since he apologized to anyone in general and he supposed that he was getting sentimental.

Hidetoshi craved power and was willing to do anything to gain that power to shape his world. He had told her that he was certain that his path to power was right and others were wrong, even if he were to obtain the power that he desired.

As with all wars, the final say goes to the victors... so why was he defending her when his future was at stake? Was this what his father meant to say before he went away?

'I say, put her name on the suspect list!'

His constant insistence that she could be guilty was grinding his last nerve and he crossed his arms in defiance to him, knowing the consequences of his results before he spoke out.

'I believe in Arisato. There is no way she could be the culprit, therefore there is no reason for her to be placed on the suspect list. Why are you so adamant that she be considered one in the first place?'

He countered back and was rewarded with the teacher spluttering in anger at his own accusation.

'Hmph!'

Snorting in anger was the stalemate was reached, he turned away and ignored the last outburst from the 'ally' that he had.

'I didn't think you'll fall for a girl, I guess you're just like others of your age after all.'

Not hiding his disgust at him, he was not expecting Hidetoshi to chuckle softly in admission.

'That's not a bad thing at all, considering what that means.'

..

..

Stepping out of the faculty office, he cleared his throat awkwardly when he saw her, Arisato Minako looking at her feet as though it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

'Ah, you overhead us.'

He was surprised that he could be so calm outwardly as inwardly he knew that he was blushing to the roots of his hair and it was difficult for him to remain so stoic as he ignored her attempts to ask him a question.

'Don't worry Arisato, even if the school was to betray you, I won't betray you. That, you can be sure of.'

'I-I'm not the culprit!'

She said so suddenly and despite himself he grinned and nodded his head.

'I know you couldn't be, but it feels much better hearing it from you.'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

It was difficult to decide to change, but it was probably more difficult to accept that one was not able to change when he was in the wrong.

'I've decided to try and mend things.'

He told her abruptly, a week after he was officially 'un-endorsed' by the teacher in question as her eyes widen in surprise. He should be insulted but then again, after what he had overheard in the faculty office, his fellow student council members discussing about him, he couldn't quite blame her. Perhaps it was a sign of how he wished to look postive in front of her and only her.

'I was trying to push my ideals to others, I shouldn't have done that and I'm trying to get along with the others now. Power isn't really everything, it's about putting one's best effort into it.'

He smiled as the two of them walked together towards the school gates after the meeting.

'I learned that from you. You've always been the listener... and you never judged me. So I thought that'd be a good way to start; by listening to others.'

The girl nodded with a smile and he found himself vindicated just by that one smile, it was worth giving up that old ideal for this new one.

'That person that I told you about? About sentiment being the most important thing? That was my father, he's now in jail... but I went to see him a few days ago. We've patched things up together somehow. I understand what he meant now.'

..

Looking up towards the sky, it was almost as if he can touch it with the girl beside him, if she chooses to be by him of course.

'Here...'

Passing her an old lighter, he chuckled at how the girl seemed surprised but she took it nonetheless. It was from the guy who was smoking in the restrooms and after listening to his side of the story, Hidetoshi advising and telling him about the risks of smoking, the boy decided to stop smoking altogether.

'And it's all thanks to you. I wouldn't have wanted to listen to him and connect with him before... I still told him off, but at least I'm trying right?'

He pushed the lighter into her hands while elaborating.

'I want you to have this, as a proof of our first success.'

Hidetoshi chuckled when she added: 'and to more to come'.

'Yes, to more to come in the future.'

..

..

He did pause suddenly though, looking awkward as the girl smiled back politely.

'Perhaps I was dreaming for the impossible, but the teacher was right. I did... develop feelings for you, Minako-san.'

He was a little perturbed at how he took it easily in her stride and she stuck out her tongue at him as if to say that she did it again. Or to elaborate that it had taken him too long to realize this.

'You're popular and I'm not... and there are many things that are different between the two of us. But I can safely say that you are my first crush and I will keep on dreaming.'

He did not feel awkward or shy in telling her that and he knew it was just like him as the girl giggled a little as well before she ran forward, pressing her hands against his chest as she tip-toed to kiss him on the cheek, almost teasingly as she skipped away a few minutes later, tucking her hands behind her coyly in the progress.

..

'What was that about?'

He asked while trying to ignore the burning sensation that he knew was the blood rushing to his face.

'Payment, for the drinks that you are going to treat me in Chagall.'

She smiled as she led him away from the school.

'Come to think of it, we never really hung out outside of school before, did we?'

"Nope we didn't, Hidetoshi-san~ So we're going to make up for that today, okay?'

He was unsure why she was so happy or why he did not protest but he guessed that it was the sudden urgency in her voice that made him agree.

'If you say so.'

He smiled indifferently and that made the girl blush too, as if she just realized what she did.

'You're not dreaming big... I'm always in your reach.'

She added with a chuckle as she ran through the gates, as if reaching a milestone in her life. Turning to look at him, the setting sun made it difficult for him to see her face fully.

But his heart felt cold as he saw a cold, resigned smile on her face as she waved to him.

She muttered and he raised an eyebrow in confusion at her words.

'L-let's make full use of our time together~'

She eagerly urged him again and he did not refuse, running after the energetic girl that sped ahead.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

He would be glad he did as a few months later he was squatting in front of her final resting place.

The school never disclosed what happened to her, the cause of her death or why she spent the last month of her life in hospital. She visited her once, on the last day of her life and he grudgingly accepted the set of earphones that she wore.

He was not one to embrace music and never one to lose himself in them while travelling.

But he found himself doing that when on his way back home, not knowing that it was the last night of her life.

That she regained consciousness long enough and lucky enough for him to be there.

He admitted that he did not wish to see her in that weakened state and reflecting back, perhaps he could have given her more comfort if he had been there more often as she had looked genuinely surprised to see him there.

He found her friends grieving for her the next day but perhaps he already knew that she was gone as the last track of the playlist that she begged him to listen to was one about saying Good Bye.

..

She was gone and his mind reflected on what she said to him that day:

'Let's make full use of our time together.'

If he had told her sooner or realized it sooner, would it have changed anything? Would it have mattered if he had not been working so hard?

He would never know, the regrets and 'what-ifs' will never be fully answered.

But he supposed that was a good thing as well as she will forever be in his thoughts, reminding him of the path that he vowed to follow after her departure.

Of the love that he should have cherished and pursued in the end... and to never be afraid of dreaming big.

He did not know why he was so confident but he felt that he would be meeting her again, somewhere in the future or perhaps in another life.

'I'll be expecting, a lot out of you.'

He muttered with a smile while leaving the flowers on her grave before he left, sealing her place into his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I think this pairing is sweet, even if it is the least of the possible ones.<strong>


End file.
